Gaoranger: Loki and Shirogane Adventures
by BigSentaiRangerFan24
Summary: Shirogane and Loki (somehow ressurrected) are no longer purely enemies anymore and are went on a long adventure with them being intercepted and attacked by TsueTsue, Yaibaba and few ressurected orgs.


Gaoranger: Shirogane and Loki's Adventures

Chapter 1: A Captured Wolf

I do not own Super Sentai, they belongs to TOEI. This was just a fanfiction story for Gaoranger:

A week after Gaoranger's ending. Shirogane is seen walking in a wood with alot of trees. When he notices a shadow figure with wolf ears and a tall horn between trees. The shadow figure is then revealed to be Loki, Shirogane's old enemy, somehow ressurected for second time. Shirgone and Loki thens stare at other while Shirogane remembers his fighting with Loki (as well a various of archive footages from Episode 26 of Gaoranger are used).

Shirogane then says: "You're alive, Loki? Not again..."

Loki then says: "Yeah, GaoSilver. Here we go again and you're back."

Shirogane then pulls out his wolf phone and tries to transform to GaoSilver. But before he shouts Gao Access, Loki calms down him by saying:

"Calm down, GaoSilver. At least we're not enemies anymore. We are wolves, I don't rather seeking 1,000 years redemption anymore. But at least, we're lone wolves looking for Redemption"

Shirogane then puts his phone down and say: "So, at least we stopped. But you nearly killed me in my previous battle with you…"

Loki then sorried Shirogane for nearly killed him in his previous battle with him: "Sorry. At least, im not going to seeking killing you anymore for using my power. At least, im no longer interested in you to refuse with me. We're not purely enemies anymore"

Shirogane then saids: "at least, my path is to walking alone. But at least, I can allow you to tag along with me if you can, because we are wolves"

Loki saids: "At least, I accepted. Im going to tag along with you now"

Loki and Shirogane then travels with each other and the lead the way with each other. As well, both begans to have good advantures.

Later at night, Loki and Shirogane went for a camping. Shirogane sits normally while Loki play his flute as he said:

"At least. Imagine if all of my life all was to kill you and you can never be my good friend or keeping my 1,000 years redemption goal on you, along with your teammates"

Shirogane saids: "Your soul may can't rest if you keeping that goal."

Loki and Shirogane thens sit to camp normally until they hears the evil laughs

The evil laughs are revealed to be from TsueTsue and Yaibaba as they teleports near Loki and Shirogane. As well as Loki and Shirogane are surpised.

TsueTsue saids: "Nice to see you, GaoSilver and Loki! At least, you both have betrayed our! We will never gave you a chance!"

Yaibaba said: "Let attacks them, TsueTsue!"

Loki saids to GaoSilver: "We got to tag ourselves in fight too. You better transforms to GaoSilver and take on Yabaiba while I takes on TsueTuse."

Shirogane then transforms to GaoSilver and takes on Yaibaba while Loki takes on TsueTsue. As well, the fight begans

GaoSilver and Yaibaba combats each other with their swords. GaoSilver transforms his sword to a gun and fire few laser shoots at Yaibaba but Yaibaba dodges. As Yaibaba used his Shooting Dagger to GaoSilver. Slighty do a medimum damage to GaoSilver

Loki and TsueTsue combat each other with their swords. Loki uses his crescent blade to fire moonlight sonic beams to TsueTsue but TsueTsue blocked the attack, as well used her stick to fire her purple beams to Loki as Loki failed to dodge. Thus damaging Loki.

Both GaoSilver and Loki retreats to each other as Yaibaba and TsueTsue combined their attacks forever and attacking GaoSilver and Loki with their combined attacks, heavily damaging them. GaoSilver untransforms to Shirogane. As TsueTsue and Yaibaba quicky captures Shirogane as Loki recovered and then TsueTsue, Yaibaba with capturing Shirogane teleports away.

Loki shouts: "GaoSilver! No!"

Loki then said: "I was too late to save him. Now,I had to went on a long way to rescue him "

Loki then walks forward, as well as begans his adventures to rescue Shirogane.

Meanwhile at Org Cave, somehow repaired. Shirogane is put to cell to get prisoned and jailed by Yaibaba and TsueTsue.

Yaibaba says: "Today, Yaibaba is good!"

TsueTsue said: "True. At least, we captured our long-time ago betrayer."

Shirogane saids: "But my mates can save me…."

Yaibaba thens laugh and saying: "That's not gonna happen. The cell that jailed you in soon will be heavily guarded by something that we made"

To Be Continued


End file.
